


Coincidences Are Funny, Aren't They?

by SandyLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyLovesDestiel/pseuds/SandyLovesDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas runs into Dean in jail. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences Are Funny, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> For the bae of all baes, [Hannah](http://straysam.tumblr.com/)<3 Ilysm <333  
> Ok, I don't really know whose idea this is really from. It's something I got off of tumblr so if you're the owner of the idea and you just happened to stumble upon this fic, please contact you so I can credit you accordingly <3

The metal door creaked on its hinges as the police officer ushered one more law breaker into the cell holding, which at the time contained around seven to ten men all of whom had supposedly committed a crime of some sort.

The man stumbled pass the threshold and looked over his shoulder with a spiteful look as the police officer closed and locked the door behind him. Sighing, he swept his eyes around the small cell, meeting each and every single man's eye without flinching as he did, before finding a seat on one of the steel benches.

This wasn't his usual scene. He's never been arrested. Ever. Not even when he went through his rebellious phase in high school. Sure, he's broken the law once or twice smoking weed and small shit like that but he's never gotten caught. This was humiliating.

And so he sat, with his head hanging low on his neck, shoulders dropping and elbows resting on his knees, waiting for someone to bail him out.

After brooding for a few minutes, Castiel lifted his head and circled the cell with his eyes again and this time, catching a particular pair of bright green eyes staring right back at him.

The man tugged at his memory in an odd way. In the way that made his heart beat faster and his breath became shallower and his hands sweatier. There was just something about his green stare, his hair the color of chestnut with strands fading into gold from being under the sun too long, the way his lips are slightly parted as he breathed in and out,... Castiel's seen him somewhere before, he's sure. Hell, he's pretty sure they've even talked once or twice but he just couldn't remember for the life of him when and where.

"Cas?" The other man spoke up, his voice low and raw, grating on the edges and vibrating through the air, tugging on his memory strings even harder.

"Umm… I'm sorry. I'm sure we've met before I just couldn't for the life of me remember who you are."

The man barked out a laugh that drew the attention of everyone inside the cell but he seemed to give little shit about that.

"Dean. Dean Winchester, remember me? " He smiled and laughed some more, shaking his head at Castiel' confused expression. "Senior high? Couple of the year? We weren't even dating at the time."

Oh.

Oh.

"Oh," he exclaimed, memories rushing back to him. Oh.

"Yeah, oh," Dean replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief that Cas now recognized as a look that Dean usually had when he looked at him.

Then, for some odd reason, Cas started laughing. It came out of him as small, shy huffs of breath before morphing into chuckles then guffaws. It was just hilarious the fact that his first time being arrested he would run into Dean Winchester of all people. Typical.

Watching the whole transition, Dean himself couldn't help but let a wide grin take over his face, joining in the moment.

"So what are you in here for?" Cas finally asked when he's done laughing, turning his attention back to Dean.

"Oh you know, the usual, bar fight," he replied, smirking at him and Cas shook his head. Typical. "And you? What's you done that landed you a spot in this hell hole?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Castiel said, waving his hand dismissively and looking away. When he glanced back at Dean, the guy had one of his eyebrows raised in amusement, waiting patiently. Cas sighed. "Iwaspiratingmusicoffoftheinternetokay?" He said in one breath and refused to look Dean in the eye once he was done talking.

It took Dean several seconds to process the information, just enough time for Cas to look back at him to gauge at his reaction, before bursting out in laughter.

"Dude, you got caught pirating music illegally off of the internet?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eyes and grinning so widely one would think it was a wonder his face hadn't split into two yet.

"Hey, I'm not exactly a pro at that kind of stuff ok?" Cas defended himself, laughing a little.

"Dude, who the hell - ?" Dean cut off, succumbing to another string of uncontrollable laughter.

"I know, I know, okay?" Cas grinned, watching as Dean bent over with laughter in the far wall, completely ignoring the stares they got and the whispers and curses they elicited from the people surrounding them.

"Okay," Dean finally said, panting. "Wow, man, it's been a while, huh? Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too. I take it you're doing well, seeing as you're in police custody of all places."

"Same goes for you, buddy." Dean smiled at him and Cas returned the favor.

"Yeah, I guess we're both doing splendidly, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah we are."

For the next thirty minutes or so, it was all about them talking about what they've been up too in the past years and apparently, there was a lot to catch up on. Dean even moved from his spot to the one opposite from Cas. They got a few "Shut the fuck up, faggots" and some other complaints and mild threats along the lines of that but all in all it was great that they got to see each other again, even though, admittedly, the reunion was under fairly odd circumstances.

"Castiel Novak, your brother's here for you," a rough, bored voice cut off their conversation and both of them looked up from their spot from the benches.

A few people muttered "thank fuck" under their breath but like, nobody even noticed it.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Cas said, standing up and watching as Dean scrambled to his feet, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, umm, maybe we can meet up sometimes? I know that Sam would go crazy if I told him that I ran into you in jail and not setting up a date for him to gush about his feelings and shit," Dean said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Anytime, now, princess," the officer said and Castiel hurriedly said: "Sure ummm, I'll leave my number with… someone. Just ask around ok?"

Dean nodded and Cas nodded and Cas walked out of the cell, holding his hands out as the officer cuffed him and pushed him behind his back, telling him to hurry it up. Cas, being the sassy little shit, snapped right back at him, telling him promptly to calm his tits and the guy shut right up. Mild reaction for an officer's ego but eh.

"Oh and if you ever end up getting time, remember not to drop the soap!" Dean shouted after him and Cas glanced back, eyes crinkling up because of his smile and Dean grinned.

Cas walked with the officer out to the main area, eyes looking for Gabriel in the sea of people running around and spotting him with a look of amusement on his face.

His mind wasn't even really there. It was lost somewhere in the past, post prom night in Dean Winchester's bed and having the time of his life. Yeah, it was definitely fun running into Dean Winchester, alright.

********  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart stops ;3 Thanks for reading you guys, hoped you liked it :)  
> Me [tumblr](http://sheepishcas.tumblr.com/) :o  
> AND HANNAH'S BECAUSE SHE BE AWESOME AND PERFECT AND JUST I DIE FOR YOU OK??? [bBY <3](http://straysam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
